


Greatness Comes in Tiny Packages

by Kakushigo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU as of IM1, F/M, M/M, SHIELD Agent Natasha, shield agent steve, tiny!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakushigo/pseuds/Kakushigo
Summary: No one ever said being Iron Man's bodyguard was going to be easy, but Steve had kind of hoped it wouldn't involve this particular piece of paperwork.  He wasn't ready to be a husband.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Themisto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themisto/gifts).



> As soon as I saw that you liked tiny Steve, I knew exactly what I was writing. So lo and behold: tiny SHIELD agent Steve being assigned as Tony Stark’s guard (a la Phil in IM2), but do to a press misunderstanding, is mistaken for Tony Stark’s husband. This is them, going from fake married to real married.

It was important, in Steve’s line of work, to never be seen.  But he’s protecting Iron Man, one of SHIELD’s most valuable assets- and someone whose alter ego as Tony Stark happens to make the news a lot.  He knew it was only a matter of time before someone took a photo of him.  He just wasn’t expecting this.

Today’s headline read: _“Tony Stark’s Secret Husband!”_ with a picture of Steve underneath.  This was his life.

He's not even in the newspaper for something grand, like saving Tony's life.  No, he's there because he was helping with clean up after one of Tony's many things that blew up in everyone's faces (no, not Tony's inventions- his tendency to hand out his home address to various terrorist groups and ask for fruit baskets).  The picture is of Steve, standing on top of a particularly large piece of marble, giving orders.  If it was for any other reason, he might even consider it classy- but the title just makes the whole article so much worse.  He doesn't even know why they jumped to that conclusion.  (Well, actually, he might know a little bit more then he wants to.  Especially considering he is wearing a very expensive suit and when he'd finally left the rock, he'd check up on Tony.  But that was his job, he wasn't doing it because they were married. Note the lack of rings!  And you call yourselves journalists.)  

But it's out there and it can't be taken back without serious legal maneuvering.  Considering the fact Natasha is out on holiday with Rhodey, they won't be getting that kind of back-up any time soon.  Nat had threatened Tony pretty severely if her and Rhodey's honeymoon was interrupted again.  But apparently Rhodey getting married meant that Tony was up next on the chopping block and reporters were chomping at their bits to cover who the new Mrs. Stark (or Mr. Stark, as the paper claimed) was going to be. 

"Ah, you already saw the paper."  Tony greeted Steve in a manner Steve considered far too chipper for someone who had another house blown up and who the papers were saying was married to a guy they'd never been fond of in the first place.  (Their first meeting had consisted of Tony calling Steve a babysitter no less then 10 times and threatening him with bodily harm thrice.)

Steve nodded.  "What do you plan on doing about it?"  Best just prepare for whatever Tony was trying to do rather than try and stop it, Steve had already learned that lesson.

Tony shrugged, "Nothing.  They'll move on to another story soon enough."

Tony’s prediction about the tabloids is wrong though, they don’t drop it.  Which leads the two of them into Fury’s office nearly a month later.

Fury is glaring at Tony, an expression that Steve was far too familiar with.  "Because of Mr. Stark's actions, Agent Rogers, your cover will have to change."

Steve had a bad feeling about this, but he was a good agent, he could handle anything throw his way.  "Sir."

"You'll be his fiancé.  We're pretending you two were keeping it on the down low, as to not outshine Col. Rhodes and his wife."

"Col. Romanov."  Tony corrected absently.  "Rhodey took Nat's last name."

"That's your only comment?"  Steve asked, not sure if he was disgusted or awed.

"Yeah."  Tony wasn't even paying attention to them.  He was too engrossed in what looked like schematics but Steve would be willing to bet whatever he was working on was equally likely to be a game as it was to be Iron Man schematics.  "Not like I could do much better then short and somber over here.  What's his backstory going to be?  Daring socialite darling?"

"No."  Fury said and Steve was inordinately pleased that they weren't letting Tony make up the backstory.  "He's going to be an artist that you were the patron of.  Then you fell in love and decided you had to get married."

"Ooh, an artist."  Tony grinned.  "This'll be fun."  Steve didn’t think so.

 

* * *

 

"Sorry," Tony said, "I didn't mean to drag you into the media circus."

"Then you shouldn't have mentioned my name."  Steve replied shortly, not even looking up from his sketch.  If he was going to pretend to be an artist, he should have the skills to back it.

"They were asking questions about you, not answering would've made them more curious."  Tony reasoned out loud.  "Curious reporters are a bad thing, especially in your line of work."

As much as Steve hated to admit it, Tony was right.  "I can take care of myself."

"I know you can,” Tony answered, holding up his hands.  "I didn't think you couldn't.  If it makes you feel any better, you can think of it as protecting my ass.  It's a very nice ass, it needs all the protecting it can get."

Any admiration or thankfulness Steve had been feeling instantly dissipated.  "Keep telling yourself that, Stark."

"Tony."

"What?"

"We're pretending to be engaged, I think you can call me Tony."

"I'd rather not, Mr. Stark."

"Suit yourself, Agent Rogers."  Tony offered Steve a charming smile before exiting the room, leaving Steve alone with his thoughts.  And they weren't pleasant thoughts.  Steve hadn't allowed himself to believe that he would be married, but if he had- he certainly wouldn't have imagined a scenario like this.  He would've imagined himself happy to be married, not dreading everything because his marriage was all but arranged and for an operation.  An indefinite operation.   This really wasn't Steve's area of expertise, he was a field agent.  Romanov would've been a better choice, she knew long term stings like this.  But here Steve was, stuck because Natasha was ordered to the mark's best friend instead.  Well, he'd be the best fake husband ever.  He resigned himself to his fate.

 

* * *

 

"Agent Rogers."  Tony greeted him early in the morning.  Steve hadn't been aware the genius could wake up this early.  He'd been guarding the man for nearly half a year and never seen him up before noon unless there had been an attack of some sort.  He didn't look that sleep deprived, despite the mug of coffee the man had to be clinging to like a lifeline.

"Mr. Stark."  Steve replied.  "What has you up?"

"Gear."  He answered shortly.  "Follow me."  Confused but curious, Steve did so.

Tony leads him into his workshop.  Steve hasn't been here often, it's kind of Tony’s inner sanctum and Steve avoids it for the most part.   He has orders to go in as often as possible, but Steve chooses to 'creatively translate' those orders.  He needed Tony to cooperate with him and invading the lab wasn't the way to do so, so Steve gives him his space and in turn Tony lets Steve actually do his job- which is to guard Tony and his intellectual property.  Yes, officially Iron Man's bodyguard- it's not the career he ever envisioned, but it works. 

But Tony's workbench isn't full of Iron Man things.  No, it looks like SHIELD's standard issue.  It can't be, not because Tony doesn't have access to that stuff (SHIELD knows how deep Tony is in their servers, getting specs on the standard gear would not be hard at all) but because it's a lower quality then Stark would hold himself to.  He never just takes the standard gear, he has to upgrade it.  Anyone who has lived with Stark even for a month would know that.  

"It looks like normal gear,” Steve observes, "so what have you changed?"

Tony beams at him, like he didn't expect Steve to pick up on anything.  He really hopes Tony doesn’t think he's that stupid.  But Tony picks up the SHIELD unitard first, "I love a man in uniform, but your uniform is woefully lacking.  Waterproof, fireproof, electricity proof, woven with vibranium- it'll stop quite a few things.  Just watch out for knives, it's not a 100% vibranium thread, just under 5% actually.  Enough it'll stop a bullet but you'll probably get a nasty bruise."  The next think he picks up is the gun.  "I modified it so magazine size and bullet size won't be a bother.  Put whatever you want inside, it'll probably shoot.  Just no trying tank shells or something ridiculous like that, okay?"  Impressive, if Steve may say so.  The next thing Tony picks up are the boot.  They're definitely a little thicker than the standard fare.  "Boots- they've got repulsors, they've got roller skates, and they've got a little lift for my favorite miniature assassin."

Steve just sighs, of course it's a dig at his height.  "I'm not an assassin."  HIs job description is a great many things, but assassin isn't really part of it.  He's a bit more forward then most assassins are, much to Natasha's consternation.  She tried to make him a spy, but Steve prefers people to know who he is when he's punching them in the face, it's just personal preference of course.  "I'm a-"

"SHIELD agent, I know."  Tony replies.  "And I picked up some art supplies for you."  He gestures to one of the crates on the floor, Steve walks over to it and looks through.  It's all high quality art supplies- Tony must've ordered this in when Fury told them what their cover was going to be.  It's thoughtful of him.

“You do know I’m not actually an artist?”  Steve asks, picking through the supplies.

Tony shrugs, “I figured this way it’ll sell the illusion.  It’d be weird if my artist fiancé doesn’t actually have any art supplies.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Now take it and shoo.” Tony makes the shooing motion with his hands, so Steve puts the gear in the box with the art supplies and takes it upstairs, o the room Tony had given him to live in during his mission. 

He unpacks it from there, putting the uniform, gun, and boots with his other pairs.  He set up the easel in the art supplies.  And since it wasn’t like his job was always making sure aliens weren’t attempting to abduct Tony, he even started a landscape painting. 

* * *

 

This marked the two of them beginning to settle in together.  They were no longer two stranger existing in the same house, they’d become aware of each other in a different way.

Of course, Steve still didn’t actively seek out Tony.   Tony did most of that himself.

Steve was sitting on the couch, trying his hand at sketching again, when Tony banged into the room like a living storm- maniac hair and eyes.

"We need to talk," Tony says, flopping down on the couch.  Steve barely managed to move his feet in time to avoid them getting landed on.

Steve nods, "We've got a great many things we need to talk about, to which are you referring to?"

"Sex."  Tony replies bluntly.  "Specifically what we're supposed to do about it now that we're engaged."

"The same as you've always done."

"I'm not going to cheat, not even on my fake fiancé."  Which Steve supposes he appreciates.  Fake him isn't a total pushover then.

"That's your problem then."  Though if Tony is going to sit here and talk at Steve, Steve is going to sketch him.  

For a few minutes, Tony is silent, just staring.  Then he starts talking and Steve really wishes he hadn't. "What do you do about sex?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"It's important thing to know about your spouse."

"I don't."                                                                         

"How's your dick feel about that?"

"I don't think with my dick.  It being hard doesn't mean I need to have sex." This wasn't even the most inappropriate conversation he's had Tony.  

"No, but it's fun to let loose on occasion."

"Not interested."  And few people were interested in him to begin with, since he was small and he'd been sick for so long.  Even other SHIELD agents mostly gave him a wide berth.  Not that he never dated, he just took his time.   Natasha had takn that as a personal affront but her then fiancé had taked her out of setting Steve  up on dates.  He was rather grateful.

Tony lays his head against Steve's shoulder, the only reason Steve doesn't tense is a lot of practice.   "What are you drawing?"

"Fairy tales."

"Straight laced SHIELD agent like yourself?"

"We've got lives outside of our jobs."

"Sometimes it doesn't seem like that.  What's Agent Romanov do in her free time?"

Steve have Tony a disbelieving look.  What did he think Natasha and Rhodey got up to when they were left alone?  Besides possible world domination, which Steve didn’t think was actually going to happen but he’d been summoned to an emergency briefing by Sitwell and Coulson when the Romanov and Rhodes marriage was announced to discuss the possibility and what countermeasures SHIELD should take if they did decide to conquer the world.  Steve had been a little disturbed to see how thorough the plan was, but he supposed it was better to be prepared then caught unprepared. 

"What?"

"Apparently she likes competent people and both of them ping her radar like nothing else.  Phil is a little surprised he didn't get asked first."

"You gossip."

"To people like you?  Yes.  You're already highly aware of the inner working of SHIELD."

"I feel special."  Tony admitted. 

"Don't."

"We should go on a date."

"Where?"

"Some place fancy.  First, you need a better outfit."

"Not all of us need bespoke suits."

"No, but you'd look fantastic in one."  Tony stood up, pulling Steve up.  "I know a guy.  You can keep the suit after this too, I'm sure you or SHIELD would find a use for it."

This wasn't the first extravagant gift Tony had attempted to give Steve, but it was the first he would accept.  There had been nothing wrong with his motorcycle, he didn't know why Tony had insisted on building him a new one.  Going suit shopping, it seemed, was a relatively painless affair.  Steve was sort of glad the man they went to was a no nonsense and swift tailor.  And he had been kind not to mention the fact that Steve's size was practically a child's size.  It had its uses, certainly made a couple stings easier when people underestimated him.  But there were occasions where his height frustrated him.  Any time he stood next to Tony was one such instance.  Tony wasn't particularly tall, but Steve was a good six inches shorter then him. 

The suit wouldn't be done for a week, but Tony had said that their date for that night wouldn't require one.  Steve hadn't been sure what to expect, but Tony took them to a baseball game.  They were in a private booth, but only because if Tony sat in the stands he'd be sure to be recognized and it'd pretty much ruin the date vibe, according to Tony at least.  They had over priced hot dogs by candle light and it was one of the better evenings that Steve had in a long time.   Even if the Dodgers lost.

Then they went home and went to their separate bedroom.

 

* * *

 

This pattern for dates keeps happening.  Steve slowly adjusts.  The news never really loses interest in him though, which is a little bizarre.  Tony said it was unusual, normally someone only held the eye of the news for a while, but apparently Steve was different.  He didn't really know what it was that drew people to pay attention to him, but he was pretty sure he didn't like it.  As a SHIELD agent, he valued his privacy pretty highly, his life practically depended on it.  Working this case wasn't something he was comfortable doing, except for someone had to do it, so here he was, making sure it was done.   Tony, besides being Iron Man, was not the easier person to care for and making sure he didn't randomly die was a hard job. 

If no one reminded him to sleep, Tony would often work until he passed out.  On more than one occasion, Steve had to stop Tony from operating heavy machinery while he was delirious. 

It was a miracle Tony had managed to survive this long.  One of the things Natasha had warned him about though, wasn't nearly as much of a problem as she had made it out to be, was getting Tony to eat.  For the most part, Tony fed himself.  He didn't go days without eating.  The most worrying part of Tony's diet was the fact he'd willing eat the drinks prepared for him by his robots.  Dumm-E, U, and Butterfingers were great bots, however their nutritional guidelines left a lot to be desired.  Steve had intercepted more than one motor oil smoothie on its way to Tony. Tony always waved off these health hazards and praised his bots- Steve wasn't sure if he was doing that to piss Steve off or because he actually felt like praising the bots.   

Steve had heard about Tony's arc reactor and how it was poisoning him, but Natasha had taken care of that before he had arrived.  Never the less, he kept an eye out for any chance of a relapse. 

 

* * *

 

It's Steve's fault for getting complacent.  Life with Tony has a rhythm to it.  They get up, do their things, sometimes fuck, Tony works and Steve works, they might meet up for dinner, then they retire to their separate rooms.  Despite Tony's superhero lifestyle, villains have taken a break from blowing up Tony's home.  And really, that's Steve's downfall.  They grab him while he's getting coffee for Tony of all things.  He goes down and wakes up tied up in a warehouse. 

He's torn between amusement and disdain.  He was grabbed, but it wasn't even by professionals.  He knows this because he plays unconscious and they don't pick up on it.  Nor do they have any problems talking about what is going to happen to him while he's here.  Their grand plan is to ransom him to Tony while they work on selling him to HYDRA- presumably for Tony bait.  The plan has holes all throughout it, but Steve can also work it to his advantage.  If he ends up in a HYDRA facility, he can take it down from the inside.  Which really, the world could do with less HYDRA.  And it might finally convince SHIELD to move him off this assignment.  Puppy-guarding Tony has its benefits (Steve loves the sex and the movie nights), but Agents aren't supposed to get that level of domesticity.  It grates on him just a bit to not have more situations like this.

Eventually, the group gets tired of sleeping Steve and decides to wake him up with a lovely punch to the stomach.  Steve pretends he hasn't been awake the whole time and acts like the scared artist he is supposed to be.  They buy it, thankfully, and rough him up a bit more before they leave.  From there, Steve slips his bonds only to retie them with slip knots.  If he's going to HYDRA, it will be on his terms.  Idly, he wonders how Tony is taking this.  He doesn't know how long he is gone, but it probably isn't that long. Sure, he told Tony that he would be back with coffee, but it is totally possible Tony got lost in his work and won't notice for another couple of days- Steve wouldn't blame him if that were the case.  This whole thing will be easier if he doesn't have to worry about Iron Man swooping in, but at the same time it would be nice to know that if something went south, he would have some form of backup in Iron Man.  He's used to having someone watch his back, whether that be a SHIELD personnel or Iron Man himself.  He just needs that security net- well, he doesn't need it but he likes having it there as a backup in case things happen, which they inevitably do.

He gets carted off to the HYDRA base, they don't bother to retie his bonds which is hilarious.  He doesn't know if they got the money out of Stark Industries, but he hopes not.

This means it is a simple thing to slip his bonds.  Escaping the room they've left him in is a bit more challenging, but a prison is only as strong as its weakest link, in this case the hinged on the door.  They aren't hidden or even single sided, unscrewing them and removing them from the door is simple enough.  Then he pushes the door out into the hallway, where it crushes his two guards.  He steps on top of it and out into the hallway.  From there, he figures, he'll go left until he can't anymore since he doesn't actually know the layout of this building yet and they don't exactly have a map hanging around. 

He runs into other guards, but they’re surprised to see him, so it's simple to take them out.  Thyme always underestimate the small ones.   He has enough power to break ribs or suffocate people, just because he doesn't look it doesn't mean anything. 

Unfortunately, the gods are not listening to all his prayers.  He hears the familiar whine of the Iron Man repulsors.  It's nice that Tony is here but he was hoping to avoid all that confusion.  At least Tony already knows what his job is, so Steve doesn't have to explain that one.  

"Hey, Tony."  Steve calls out.  There's a couple seconds of silence, then the wall to Steve's right crumbles and Iron Man steps out.

"Guess you didn't need the cavalry."  Iron Man comments, offering Steve his hand.  Steve laughs, grabbing the proffered hand and clinging to the armor.  It's not the easiest position to hold onto, but he's got a firm grip- they can manage this.   "Let's get you out of here."

"Before we go, we should check the whole place out."  Steve replies.  "It’s a HYDRA base, you never know what they're up."

"You know where the labs are?"  Tony asks.

Steve doesn't but he can guess.  "Aim down.  They tend to keep their labs literally below ground.  If this is the bottom floor, then we're good to go."

"I'll take our word on it, tiny agent."

"Really?"

"Really."  Tony confirms.  It's hard to tell because of the synthetic nature of Iron Man's voice, but Steve would bet he's grinning.  "Also, never get kidnapped again."

"I don't plan on it."

"No one ever plans on getting kidnapped."

"You sure you've actually met SHIELD agents?"

"SHIELD agents are not part of the norm and should be discounted on that fact."

"I'll be sure to tell Fury you said that."

"Fury knows what I think about SHILED, so go ahead."

"Oh my god."  Steve curses under his breath.  He assumed there would be a lab here, but he had no idea what would be in it.  This was not what he was expecting at all.

"What are we looking at, tiny agent?"  Tony asked.  "I mean, besides tissue and...Is that sperm?  Samples."

"A super soldier project."  Steve replied, feeling numb.  "They're trying to build more."  The first trial had been the bizarre failure that'd led to Steve, the second failure was the Hulk.  The world would be better off if this particular sleeping dog was left to die, in Steve's humble opinion.

"I thought the soldier project was stopped after the first failure."  Tony says, looking at the samples on the table.

"It was."  Steve confirms, well aware of the story that's spun about his own death.   "Obviously, HYDRA thinks it still has some promise."

"Really?"  Tony asks, but Steve can tell it's not a question that needs an answer.  It's just one of Tony's general questions. 

"We need to burn this all down."  The less information that HYDRA has on the super soldier project, the better.  It doesn't work, Steve knows as much, but it tends to lead to disaster.  The Hulk is proof of that and Steve would really not have a HYDRA Hulk, which just seems like a bad idea.

"Not so fast."  Steve didn't notice anyone else entering the room, which is fair because he was a little bit distracted, but he curses himself all the same.  He's a trained SHILED agent, he shouldn't be taken for surprise like a green agent.  He turns around, eyes widening as he sees the Red Skull.  The man was supposed to have died in World War II, what was he doing here?  Then again, he was one of the Super Soldier Serum trials- perhaps there was more to the serum then anyone know. 

Iron Man steps in between Steve and the Red Skull, Steve has to bite back a curse.  This is why he didn't want this to happen, despite his needs for back up.  People tended to think of him as weak, just because he was small.  He could take on Skull just as well as Tony could- well, perhaps the armor gave Tony a bit of an edge, but people underestimating Steve was his edge, except when the people doing the underestimating were his allies.

"Skull."  Tony greeted, voice cold.  Steve hadn't been aware these two knew each other, but Iron Man did get out of the house and know lots of villains, it wasn't that far outside the realm of possibilities, Steve knew.  While Tony and Skull traded acidic wit back and forth, Steve crept over to the vials.  He could still destroy the evidence. 

"What are you doing?"  Ah, apparently Skull hadn't been as distracted by Tony as Steve had hoped.  It wouldn't stop Steve at all.

He grinned at the Red Skull, "Destroying all your hard work.  No one should have access to the Super Soldier Serum, least of all HYDRA.  Say goodbye to all your hard work."  He got the flare to light a punch of papers.  The flames lept fro papers to experiments.  And je really hoped Tony was as good at thinking on his feet as everyone said he was.  From what Steve had seen, it was mostly true but business thinking and combat thinking were a little different. 

Steve shouldn't have worried.  Iron Man grabbed him and flew out of the room, leaving Red Skull to the flames Steve didn't feel too bad about that, if Skull wanted to, he could leave the experiment and escape with his life.  If he didn't leave the experiments, he was doomed to die.  The serum could do a lot, but stopping incineration was an immortality thing, not an increased metabolism and healing rate thing.  Steve would know.  Tony put Steve down right outside the base, checking him over with his eyes. 

"I'm fine," Steve assured Tony, "not a scratch."

"You nearly died."  Tony pointed out.  "I'm allowed to be a little worried about my fiancé nearly dying."

"It's not real."  Steve pointed out.

“Maybe I want it to be.”  Tony answered, voice serious.

"You sure?"  Tony is serious about a lot of things, but Steve doesn't want him making a rash decision here.  Yes, Steve was kidnapped- but that's just something that happens.  That doesn’t mean Tony should propose to him out of guilt.

Iron Man nods, "Yes.  I'm sure.  This made me realize that I can't lose you.  You aren't just Agent Rogers to me anymore, you're Steve."

"That could just be friendly feels."

"Friends don’t'also bend friends over desks and fuck them, Steve."  Iron Man answers.  "I'm pretty sure I've done that enough to make you sure on my feelings about that."  Steve barely manages not to blush, this isn't Tony's first time being coarse about their arrangement.

“Friends with benefits.”  Steve offers, because he’s not going to lose this argument to Tony.

Tony laughs.  “I don’t want friends with benefits.  I want to be your boyfriend and actual fiancé.  I want all the stupid tabloid stuff to be true.”

And Steve can’t resist teasing him about that, “Even the part where Spider-Man is our illegitimate daughter?”

Iron Man regards him, then shakes his head.  “I can’t believe I proposed to such a dork.”

“Nerd, the word you’re looking for is nerd.”

“Oh?  I think I need to return you then, this is not the nerd I’m looking for.”

Which causes Steve to laugh and though he can’t see it, he’s sure Tony is grinning like a loon too.   “Yes,” he decides, “I’ll actually marry you.”

Iron Man whoops, picking up Steve.  “Now we can go home and share the good news.”

“We’ve already been engaged a long time,” Steve points out, “nearly everyone already knows.”

“Don’t ruin my fun, Tiny Agent.”  Tony shoots back.  Steve finds a nice handhold in the armor and they’re off, flying home with a HYDRA base behind them.

 

* * *

 

They get married in the spring, after several years.  It takes them that long to get their shit together, as Natasha says.  Which amuses Steve, a lot.  Because they did have 'their shit' together but the world wasn't keeping their shit together.  It wasn't their fault that their wedding kept being delayed because of various different attacks by different villains that was just life as a hero.  Tony's best man was Rhodey and Steve's was Natasha, everyone looked beautiful in their suits.  Both Tony and Steve were wearing white, because neither could decide who the bride actually was. 

Neither could contain their grins.  It was raining, so they had to move the wedding inside, but that didn't bother anyone.  At least they weren't getting married in the Iron Man suit and SHIELD issued leotard, as both of them had threatened after the seventh delay to their marriage. 


End file.
